Where are the ponies?
by Writterartistmangaka
Summary: My take on what Fili and Kili might have been doing to miss a Troll taking their ponies.


**Okay, so I invited my friends to do a LOTR marathon and we began by the Hobbit. Later, I asked one of my friends what Fili and Kili could have possibly been doing to miss a freaking troll, and she said: "Playing rock, paper, scissors?" It was just so brilliant I had to do something with it!**

_Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them._

This had been their uncle's order. Usually, the two were delighted to be given a task, as they saw it as a chance to prove themselves valuable to the company. And they had been excited about pony watch... For five minutes. Now, they were both bored to tears. Kili was sprawled backwards over a log, head upside down as he looked at the animals. His brother was sitting right next to him, head dropped in his hands and letting out an occasional yawn. They had only been at it for an hour and they couldn't stand it anymore. Kili regularly changed his position, bending his body awkwardly, trying to find something interesting to do.

-Filiiiiiiiiii... I'm bored. Kili whined for the tenth time.

-So am I, but Uncle wants us to watch the ponies, and we will watch the ponies. His brother replied.

-Ugh! But they're not doing anything! They're just standing there!

-I know, but something could happen and we have to be careful.

-We've barely entered the wild zones and Rangers patrol these woods almost constantly. What could possibly be here that hasn't already been dealt with?

-Kee, I personally agree with you; This chore is unnecessary and annoying, but we're stuck with it.

-There has to be something we can do to make it more interesting. I'll soon die of boredom if this keeps up, Fee.

-... I think I have an idea. Remember that game those human children taught us play back in Ered Luin, years ago? Fili asked as Kili dug in his memory for the event his brother was speaking of.

They had been going through the market with their mother whom was looking for good yet not to expensive food. Their uncle did his best, but sometimes, he couldn't make ends meet and his sister had to save money wherever she could. Fili was 31 and Kili was 26, so still very young in dwarven years. They were bored this time once again. When they noticed a group of human childs playing, they were puzzled by the game. Two childs were waving their fists in front of each other three times before making some sort of sign with their hands. Sometimes, the boy on the right grinned, others, it was the boy on the left and on a few occasions, both frowned. Not even asking permission, the two brothers went to see what they were doing.

-Hi! Fili had said. I'm Fili and this is my brother, Kili.

-I'm Aman and this is my friend Bern. The boy with black hair told them.

-What are you two playing at? Kili had asked.

-Rock, paper, scissors. Bern answered.

-"Rock, paper, scissors"? What's that?

-It's a really simple game... Aman had begun.

The two human child explained the game. You shook your fist three times saying the three words and at the end, you either opened your palm, meaning paper, extended two fingers, meaning scissors, or you kept your fist clenched, meaning rock. The scissors cut the paper, the paper covered the rock and the rock crushed the scissors. Fili and Kili quickly understood the game and played a good while before being found by their uncle and dragged back home by the ear to get a good scolding for making their mother worry.

-Rock, paper, scissors? Kili asked his brother, grinning.

-Exactly!

-Oh, we haven't played that game ever since I turned 45!

-I'm sure you remember the rules. Fili smirked as he extended his fist.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The words echoed around them as Kili chose "Rock" and Fili chose "Paper".

-Best 2 out of 3! Kili challenged his brother, the game repeating with him choosing "Paper" and Fili choosing "Scissors". Grr... Best 3 out of 5!

Fili grinned as the game continued. Ever since they had learned to play that game, he had always won. He knew exactly what his brother would choose since Kili had a subtle reaction every time. Small twitch in his left eye: Paper. A clench of his fist: Rock. Stronger intonation when saying "Scissors": Scissors. Fili found his brother stubbornness amusing, since he never won a single game and yet kept sending another challenge, growing more frustrated each time he lost.

-URGHHHH! Best 34 out of 67! He shouted after the 33# defeat.

-Kee, you might as well give up now. You know you can't win! Fili grinned.

-I'll beat you, just you wait! Kili growled.

-Fine. Rock, paper... Wait! The blond suddenly exclaimed.

-What? Kili asked, quirking an eyebrow when his brother mouthed a few numbers, looking away. Lost count of our game?

-33 on zero. Fili replied automatically. But tell me, how many ponies do we have?

-16.

-Then why is it that I only count 14?

The brunette quickly whiped his head towards the ponies and counted them. Like his brother, he was 2 ponies short. A glance at each other confirmed what they both dreaded. Their uncle was going to murder them.

**I hope you enjoyed. Forgive me for any spelling mistakes. I just did this on a whim and I hope you'll at least find it amusing enough to smile.**

**By the way: I DO NOT OWN THE HOBBIT OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**(Though I wish I did cause I wouldn't have given people a reason to cry at the end.)**


End file.
